User blog:Daniel 1939/Guide to Live Show Events
Hi guys! I'm Daniel 1939, the founder and currently only active admin in this wiki and I wanna share some tips based on my experiences to help out fellow LLSIF players! Comment if any of my tips is useful or not. If there are other tips or info you want to know, feel free to request for another topic you would want me to make a blog of. Okay, so this post is about tips on playing Live Show events and how to succeed in those events. Live Shows Also known as Token events, players are required to perform Live Shows with different songs in order to gain Event Points to be used for rewards. The only way to get enough Event Points is by playing event songs available during each event at B-Side. But event songs can only be played by getting the event's tokens, and only through this can players play the song and get enough Event Points for rewards. The key to succeeding is getting as many tokens and Event Points as possible, and survive every Live Show that will be performed. Getting Tokens Tokens are gained when players play Live Shows with any non-event songs. The amount of points gained depending on performance, and the difficulty and LP cost of the chosen songs. This means that you need to play a lot, go for songs with higher difficulties(which will offer more tokens) and be good playing Live Shows and get the right notes during a Live Show. Event Songs Event songs cost 15 tokens for Easy, 30 for Normal, 45 for Hard, 75 for Expert/Randomized, and 60, 120, and 180 for the event song's alternate modes which give off 4x the amount of points given compared to it's normal version (but the modes are available only about 3 days before the event ends and is meant for players who are in a hurry in getting points) Guide *Start off playing as many songs as possible, and gather as many tokens as possible. Maximize the LP you'll use to play, even if you only have 2 or 1 LP left, wait for it to regenerate till it gets back to 4 or higher and continue playing(or wait till your LP gets big enough or full for playing harder songs) Once you have large amounts of tokens, store them till you are ready to play the event song. *It's necessary to play early at the start of the event and as often as possible. You should also already possess the skills to play Hard and/or Expert songs for more tokens and higher chances of winning. *Once you've run out of LP, start playing the event song with the Tokens you've gathered, especially when you're waiting for you're LP to regenerate to it's full amount(or to an amount of your choice) *Playing a lot is required in this event, as well as playing difficult songs. Things to Consider *Your LP - Keep wasting your LP for playing songs that'll give you tokens. Consider how much LP you have and how many songs you can perform *Song Choice - Higher difficulty songs provide more points. It'll be more helpful if you play Hard/Expert Hit/B-Side songs and play Hard mode of the event song until it's later modes become available *Time and Amount of Tokens - take note that Experts/Randomized and 4x event songs appear only 3 days before the event ends, so you should already have a large amount tokens available to play these songs which cost a large amount of Tokens Found this guide useful? Yes Already did that Needs more information No Category:Blog posts Category:Tips Category:Daniel1939